


Sick Night In

by Yiffandquiff (princesslexi763)



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [10]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 12 Days of Ficmas, Fluff, M/M, Sickness, illness (not fatal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesslexi763/pseuds/Yiffandquiff
Summary: Phil is sick with some kind of virus so Dan makes him stay home instead of go out caroling with Louise.





	Sick Night In

“You’re sick.”

“Am not.”

“Phil…”

Dan looks at Phil just as Phil sneezes into a tissue he grabbed from nearby. 

He raises his eyebrows and looks at Phil, trying not to stifle a laugh at how the Reindeer antlers on the top of Phil’s head had drooped. Even his poor headband was feeling down.

Dan had noticed how Phil was getting sick a few days ago. His face was more pale than usual and when they laid together in bed, it was like laying with an oven. Dan normally didn’t complain, he enjoyed being warm but the fever that was clearly moving through Phil was not ideal for either of them.

Luckily, Phil’s fever _had_ broke sometime last night but he could tell Phil still wasn’t feeling well. His cheeks had some color now, just they were flushed. And his eyes were still glassy, his nose still runny. To be quite frank, he looked like a mess.

“You literally cannot go three seconds without sneezing.” As if to make his point clear, Phil sneezes again and groans as he blows his nose into the tissue.

“I’ll be fine.” Phil says, his voice off key as he presses the tissue to his nostrils.

“But you’re clearly not.” Dan presses. “I’m not gonna let you go outside with you being as sick as you are.”

“It’s just a cold.”

“Doesn’t matter!” Dan continues. He pulls out his phone from his pocket. “I’m calling Louise and telling her we can’t make it to go caroling.”

“But I wanna go!” Phil whined, going to reach for Dan’s phone but a sneeze once again catching him and then a coughing fit following that.

“We’re not going.” Dan says sternly, already texting out a message to Louise. “Now go get in your pajamas, please?”

Phil mumbled something to himself and then headed off into the direction of their bedroom, his antlers still drooping on his head as a reflection of his mood.

Dan waited back and headed into the kitchen where he began to make Phil some hot chocolate and get him a cookie that PJ and Sophie had brought them over in a tin. With the hot chocolate being heated in a mug in their microwave, he placed a couple of cookies onto a plate and brought them into the living room.

Phil was back already but he looked worse than he had just a few moments before. He was wrapped in a blanket despite the fact that Dan himself was warm in his jeans and sweater. He also had managed to get his contacts out and put on his glasses too.

Dan walked over to him and placed the cookies on their coffee table. “Not feeling any better, are you?”

Phil shook his head.

Dan smiled a sad smile at him before he went back to the kitchen and grabbed the hot chocolate out of the microwave and stirred a spoon into the mug again to make sure the powder was dissolved.

He came back out and Phil was using the remote to change the Netflix show to something different and Dan took a seat beside him. “We should watch anime.” Dan says.

Phil turns to him and sniffles. “I was actually thinking of watching the American Office.”

“That works too.”

Normally, he’d have argued with Phil over that show since he preferred anime but Phil was sick. So he was going to let Phil decide what he wanted to watch and just him watch it.

“I made you hot chocolate and brought you out a few cookies.” Dan says, pointing to the coffee table.

Phil smiles at him and settles into the couch as the episode of the Office plays in the background.

Minutes later as Phil shuffling across the couch, wanting to cuddle so Dan opens his arms and lays back as Phil loses his blanket on the floor and crawls into Dan’s arms. He knows he’ll get sick too eventually but right now, Phil just needs to be comforted.

He holds Phil until Phil falls asleep and the hot chocolate grows cold. He holds Phil until it gets to be ten that night and Dan is getting sleepy himself. When they made their way to the bedroom, Dan will hold him again.

And in three days, when Dan is now suffering from the same virus, Phil will hold him as Dan complains and curses Phil out. But until then, he’ll happily hold Phil as Phil sniffles and coughs until he begins to feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, consider giving it kudos or reblogging the post on my [Tumblr](http://www.festivedanandphil.tumblr.com), thanks!


End file.
